Let's try!
by mira-tan
Summary: Calliope Torres. She's the reason you're back in Seattle. Her marriage was going down the drain and she needed you there to keep her sane, so you move in the apartment next to her and apply for a job in Seattle-Grace. You expected to be be there for 3 moths tops, what you didn't expect was to get married and fall in love. Follow Santana as she finds love and save Callie's marriage.
1. Chapter 1

Let's try!

You're staring at two kids playing at the playground, one was a brunette and the other was blonde, you couldn't help but notice how cute they were; chasing each other, laughing, playing around and being kids, you couldn't help but feel jealous; you know you're not suppose to be jealous, seeing as your an adult and they're kids, but you can't help it. It reminds you of your past, your dreadful yet joyous past, the days you were happy and the days you were sad, the laughs you had and the tears you shed, the love and the hate, it reminded you of all those. And you hate it. You hate feeling vulnerable. You hate feeling stupid. And worse of all you hate being reminded of it. Of HER. Why shouldn't you hate her? she broke your heart, she ripped it out of your chest and stomped on it, she left you, she used you, she didn't care about you, she cared about your status, she cared about your money, she cared about... about... about your brother. Yes your brother, she never loved you, she loved your brother. So when your bastard brother wanted her, she left you and went running with him. And that's how you found yourself inside one of L.A's most expensive restaurants, listening to your ex and brother talk about they're engagement.

"Santana" you hear your name

"Santana" you hear it again

You look up and see that everyone was staring at you, yes everyone, your parent's decided to hold a family dinner in honor of your brother's engagement.

"Yes?" you finally answered

"We asked you a question honey" you father spoke. You hated your father, he was the one who pushed her into your brother's arms when he knew you loved her, you hated him for it, you hated him, well, you've always hated him.

"Sorry I wasn't listening. may you please repeat the question?" You answered civilly.

"Santana..." Before your father could reprimand you on being rude, you hear a beep. You look down and notice your pager, you read it... Shit! They needed you there, there was an accident involving a middle school bus and a U-haul truck, that's got to be nasty.

"I'm sorry to cut this... Reunion short but duty calls" you grab your purse and slowly walk away when you suddenly remembered something. You pause and turn around.

"Oh before I forget, Congratulations, I'm happy for you both" Sarcasm was so evident in her voice that you couldn't miss it. You give an oh so sweet smile (the creepy kind) and left.

You rush into the E.R and grab the clipboard the nurse gave you, scanned through the paper, and muttered a curse word. This Kid needs to be operated immediately, the cut on his right leg was so deep that it cut his sciatic nerve, if his leg wasn't operated immediately, he could die.

"Nurse! Book me an E.R" She instructed one of the nurses. You jog with beside the patient's bed while the nurses push it towards O.R 2.

"Someone, get me Doctor Grey!" One of the nurses immediately jogged toward the neurology department, in search of doctor grey.

_**In The Operating Room_**

"So, tana how was dinner with the family?" Doctor Grey asked you, she was one of your closest friends here, she owned the hospital, but so did you. They lacked at least half of the money needed to buy the hospital, but you helped them, you gave them the money needed, and bought the hospital.

"Horrible" you state, she looks at you sympathetically but drops the topic. She knew you were in a bad mood.

"Did you hear about Arizona cheating on Callie?" She asked. How couldn't you? The whole hospital's buzzing about it, they couldn't believe it! I mean Callie and Ari were meant to be together, and now... wow. Ever since the plane crash Ari's been acting differently and you get that, but that isn't an excuse to cheat on your wife, that's just low.

"Yea I heard about it, how's Callie anyways?" Callie was you cousin, she was from your dad's side and you loved her, so much. She was like the sister you never had. So when you heard about her marriage to a woman, you were so proud, she was finally out of the closet.

"Honestly? She wouldn't talk to anyone, she only talks to you"

"I'll have to talk to them later then"

You finish the surgery and head to the cafeteria, you were hungry and tired, and your night wasn't even half done yet. You had 6 more surgeries to attend to, 4 patients to check up on and 2 people to talk to. Yes your job was tiring, but rewarding.

You sit down and lay your head on the table, you might as well get some rest, your next surgery was in 3 hours, before you could doze off, you see a shadow covering you, so you look up and see... Shit! You see Amanda, your ex, your brother's fiance.

"Busy day?" she asks, you give her a blank stare and ignore her question, you couldn't handle this right now. You needed to focus on your surgeries.

"Look tana-"

"Don't call me that" you snap, only your friends could call you nicknames

"*SIGH* Look Santana I know what me and your brother did was wrong but-"

"Santana!" Callie cut Amanda's 'I'm-sorry-we-love-each-other-please-come-to-the-w edding-speech' and she thank for that.

"Oh it's the bitch" You smile a little, Callie will never change.

"Anyways Santana, we need you O.R 3, there was a pregnant woman sitting in front of the U-haul and your one of the best surgeon's out there" Shit! Weren't these morons wearing seat belts?

"Callie, we're going to need pede's can you handle working with ari?"

"I'll have to handle it"

"Good"

You both Jog to the O.R, leaving a confused Amanda behind. You quickly wash your hands and put on your scrubs and started the surgery, you needed to perform a C-section, it was kinda weird to perform surgery with such a tense atmosphere, but hey! Kou had worse circumstances in Iraq.

"Alright ari, please take it from here, because I have another surgery in 20 minutes thank you. Callie fix the poor girl's leg already." You leave with a smirk on your face, your inner sadist told you to leave them in an awkward atmosphere, and you listened.

**_club_**

You were finished with work and it was your day off, tomorrow so why not hit the club right? So you, Callie, Arizona, Quinn, and Rachel decided to go in a club for girl's night, yes girl's night; the night where the five of you get drunk and nurse your hangovers on your free day. At first it was a little awkward with Callie and Arizona, but after the drinking loads of beer and tequila, the mood lightened up.

You knew you were shit faced when you started crying. No one consoled cause A. they're all too drunk to. B. They're all on the dance floor. So you're here crying your ass off for wearing red nail paint when you wanted to wear black. You continued to cry over random things when a pain of long, slender arms wrapped around you, you looked up to see a gorgeous blonde girl with the bluest eyes you've ever seen.

"Why is a pretty girl like you crying?" She asked and you started to sob again.

"Cuz-cuz-I w-wanted to w-wear black nail polish! b-but i c-chose red! A-and your gorgeous a-and your pretty a-and I-I like you! But you don't like me!" You rant out as you continue to sob on her shoulder.

She brings you closer and you're practically sitting on her lap, but neither of you cares so screw it. She whispers sweet thing in your ear to calm you down. And once you're calm enough you withdrew from her and started to talk.

"I'm horny" You say. She smirks and whispers

"Then let's get out of here" Next thing you know you're being dragged out the club.

_**The next morning_**

You open your eyes but quickly shut them close the lights were too bright, and your headache would only increase if you open them. But that's funny your curtains are always closed, and this doesn't feel like your bed, and you're naked! You opened your eyes in shock and you regretted it. You hold your head and look around you. Yup! This isn't your room, so you're not in your apartment, great! Before you could get up and escape, a girl with blonde hair walks up to you holding a tray of what seemed to be breakfast. You couldn't help but notice her clothes, or better yet, her lack of clothing. She was wearing an oversized polo shirt and panties, that's it! That's all she's wearing. You stare at her and your heart beat increases, you've felt this before, you've felt this with Amanda, but this is stronger. And that's when you realize, you fell in love with a stranger and worse of all it's love at first sight.

"Hey I'm glad you're up, i brought you breakfast" she says in that adorable voice that you find sexy and at the same time cute.

"Um... yea.. uhh.." This is weird, you think to yourself, you've never been in this circumstance before, you usually leave not sleep in.

"I'll start by introducing myself; I'm Brittany...Your wife" So her name was Brittany, what a pretty name for a pretty person, and she was your wife... Wait what? Hold up! Your wife?! But you don't date, after the Amanda incident, as you like to call it, you've never dated.

"Ahh... My wife?!"This is crazy! first of all you just found out that you're in love with this said wife of yours, and now, she's, well, your wife. How could you not be shocked?

"Yea.. One thing led to another and now we're married" she stated happily, isn't she bothered but this?

"Aren't you bothered by this?" you decide to ask.

"Nope! I mean marrying a complete stranger should but I'm not, you're different, you didn't treat me like other one night stands did. You stayed and cuddled with me, which never happens. Besides I think i fell for you the first time I saw you, so when you asked me to marry you, I said yes. I've always dreamt of marrying, and now I am. Unless you don't want to be married, or married to me." She looks at you with hopeful eyes, she wants this marriage, and who are you to deny her of that?

"I want to try" you state and her smile brightens, she leans over and kisses you, you smile into the kiss, it felt like electricity was cursing through your body, that's a good sign. Maybe this could work.

* * *

Sooo... Should i continue?

Is it good?

lemme know!

R&R


	2. Chapter 2 Divorce and asthma!

**Let's try!**

**Arizona**

One mistake, it only took one mistake to make your life an emotional wreck; Callie lives with Santana now, not with you, she sleeps in Santana's guest room now, not next to you, You don't wake up next to her every morning anymore; you don't get to see her laugh, or raise her eyebrows or hear her complain about her day anymore, she's not with you anymore, and it's all your fault. If you hadn't slept with Lauren; you wouldn't be fighting, you wouldn't be avoiding each other and you wouldn't be separated. Yup! it's all your fault and now you're suffering the consequences.

You jog through the hospital in rage; you need to talk to Callie. You're incredibly pissed at her, for giving up, for backing down, for slowly quitting and for giving you up. You spot her eating lunch with Santana and a blonde girl you've never seen before.

"Calliope Torres!" You shout, everyone's attention are now on you, you could feel them watching you, but you don't give a sh**, you needed to talk to your wife, you needed to talk to your lover, you needed to talk to Callie. She see's you and she tries to run but you grab her wrist and spin her around. You're now face to face, eye to eye, you need to do this.

"What the hell is this?!" You ask in pure anger, you were pissed, how could she? You thought she loved you, loved... She still does right?... right?

"Divorce Papers" She finally said it, divorce papers, she wanted to get divorced? you've only been married for a year! divorce?

"Why? Just one mistake Callie, I made one simple mistake and you file for a divorce? Am I not allowed to make mistakes Callie?" You ask, you're hurt, you're angry, you're sad, you're... you're tired... Tired of living without her, tired of fighting, tired of arguing, tired of ignoring, and lastly tired of missing your wife, you want her back, no!, you needed her back; you can't function properly without her.

"Arizona! Are you listening to yourself right now? Simple? You think cheating on your wife is simple? You think sleeping with another girl when you can't even sleep with your wife is simple? Because it's not Arizona. You Cheated on me, I supported you wholeheartedly, I trusted you.! I lost so much! "

"YOU DIDN'T LOSE ANYTHING! YOU WEREN'T IN THE PLANE CRASH! SO STOP ACTING LIKE YOU WERE THERE! BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T!" you shout; you couldn't take it anymore, she doesn't know what you're feeling because she's never lost a leg.

"I DID! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I LOST? WHAT I LOST IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR LEG! I LOST MY FREAKIN' WIFE!" She yelled. You stand there shocked as you watch her leave, all eyes are on you, and you can't help but clench your fists in anger. She lost her wife? But you're still there, alive and healthy. You look at Santana and ask

"What does she mean? How did she lose me? I'm still here!" She shakes her head

"You have to figure it out Arizona, I'll always be on Callie's side" and with that she left too, leaving you and a room full of doctors in complete and utter bewilderment.

"Alright, drama's over get back to work people" Doctor Bailey's voice brought you back to reality, you remembered your 4:00 surgery so you check the clock, 3:52, you had eight minutes to get there.

**Brittany POV**

Today is my second week of being Santana's wife, so why not be a good wife and bring her lunch right?

"Brittany?" I turn around and see Santana, standing there, looking at me curiously, so I smile and lift the bag I'm holding.

"I brought you lunch" At that she grins and guides me to the cafeteria. Once we arrived, we sat beside Callie, Santana's cousin.

"So _this_ is your wife? Damn Santana... Why do you always get the hot ones?"

"Shut up Callie! She's _mine_!" Santana said as she grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. I couldn't help but blush. I didn't Santana was possessive, but i felt really good... I'm glad she's possessive.

"Ungh! Possessive much?" During their silly banter I see a blonde girl walking towards us, she was pissed. It was quiet now; I guess Santana and Callie noticed the girl too.

"Calliope Torres!" The girl shouts. So Callie stood up and tried to run away from the blonde, but before she could even take her first step, the blonde grabbed her wrist and spun her around. My, my this is interesting. I look at Santana and ask her what's going on but she just shrugs, and mouths 'I'll explain later' I nod and look back at Callie and the blonde.

"What the hell is this?" she asks in fury

"Divorce papers" Callie answers simply. Wait! they were married?

"Why? Just one mistake Callie, I made one simple mistake and you file for a divorce? Am I not allowed to make mistakes Callie?" She asks in pure sadness and regret. You could slowly see the change in Callie's demeanor; she was getting angry now.

"Arizona! Are you listening to yourself right now? Simple? You think cheating on your wife is simple? You think sleeping with another girl when you can't even sleep with your wife is simple? Because it's not Arizona. You Cheated on me, I supported you wholeheartedly, I trusted you! I lost so much! " Callie shouted. I was getting scared now; I never liked fighting or violence. I think Santana noticed this, so she puts her hands on my waist and pulls me closer. I was now cuddling with my wife... wife, yea I'm falling for her. I bury my face in her neck as Callie and this woman began to shout at each other. I was trembling by now, this used to happen between my parents, I didn't want to witness this anymore! I don't want to. As I was beginning to shake, Santana pulled me closer and whispered sweet nothings into my ear. I felt safe around her; I never want to let her go, ever.

"YOU DIDN'T LOSE ANYTHING! YOU WEREN'T IN THE PLANE CRASH! SO STOP ACTING LIKE YOU WERE THERE! BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T!" The woman shouted.

"I DID! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I LOST? WHAT I LOST IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR LEG! I LOST MY FREAKIN' WIFE!" And with that Callie walks away, I'm glad it's over.

"What does she mean? How did she lose me? I'm still here!" She asks Santana, I look at her and she shrugs, she says something else but I was too tired to listen. We were looking for Callie when I suddenly felt light headed, everything around me was spinning and before I knew it, everything turned dark.

**SANTANA**

"Brittany? Brittany!" She fainted? shit!

"Puck! I need you to help me"

"Yo satan what's- wow! Who that hot chick?" You glare at him; he can't look at your wife like that! She's your's!

"Puckerman if you want to keep your job then this woman is off-limits. And please stop talking like that! Anyways I need you to bring her to Quinn, find out why she fainted, I'll be there in 10 minute, I just need to talk to calli right ok?"

"Jeez, bossy much? I may be a nurse but I need a pay raise" Puch muttered while he carried your wife. As you watch your childhood friend carry your wife out of the room, you immediately sprint after calli.

"Calli!" You shout

"What?" she asks, she's crying

"Just try to talk to ari, I mean I know it's hard but once you completely lose her, you'll regret it."

"When did you get so good at giving advice Lopez?" She was right you've never given advice to anyone, but ever since Brittany came into your life, everything's better.

"Since I got a girl" You say smugly

"A hot one" You playfully punch her shoulder then erupt in giggles.

You go your separate ways and head to Brittany; Puck texted you to go to room 7438. Once you enter the room, you rush to her side.

"Quinn what happened to britt?"

"Relax san, she fainted due to fatigue, I heard she's a dancing student, under Cassandra July, and you know how Cassandra is. She was tired and out of breath; I also found an inhaler in her bag. So In short, she had an asthma attack san. You need to take care of her for a couple months; her asthma attack was a severe one, life-threatening even. So no activities that could tire her too much, she can only eat take outs once a week, no soda's. Avoid dusty places and please san no sex for 3 months, she can't be tired." You blush at the thought of sex.

"Here san" she hands you the subscription and you were on your way.

* * *

Mistakes are mine! I got lazy to proofread!

R&R

BTW what kind of surgeon would you like Santana to be?! and who would you like quinn to date? rachel? puck? or my new character? tell me! :3

Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
